This Way Comes
by nefariousreverie
Summary: The sequel to Something Wicked. Hannibal Lecter is still friends with Anastassia Serdste, even after what happened. Is now the time for her to protect her protector or can Lecter keep the two of them out of the headlines once again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anastassia Serdste, MD sat in a nearly bare room. The blond wood floors gleamed beneath her bare feet. The high backed chair supported her posture well. The tip of a pink tongue was caught between teeth in concentration. The cello sat between her thighs. It was a beautiful piece of artistic mastery. The wood was a rich red-brown. The craquelure was stunning. It had cost her parents over fifty thousand dollars twenty years ago and was made by hand in the early twentieth century by Alberto Blanchi.

Delicate fingertips had grooves worn into them from years of playing. She was left handed. Yet, the instrument was still played the same. It had been slightly awkward in the early stages of learning. The bow was held gently in her right hand, and it whispered across the strings with ease. The music was beautiful. It was something that she composed herself. Fingers slid up and down the keyboard in the glissando style.

Suddenly she frowned and paused for a moment. A low grumble escaped from her lips and she started the piece over again.

"Is something wrong ma Stasi?"

The accented voice ripped through her concentration. There was a shake of the head and that was it. She did not utter a word.

The playing continued for another few hours, before she finally put the bow down. Taking a breath, Anastassia nodded to herself. She was satisfied with the performance. A smattering of applause was given by the man that sat with her in the room.

"You play beautifully Anastassia. I believe this is your finest piece yet." He did not look up from the pad of paper before him.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for this evening?"

"No. You know I detest playing in public Hannibal. But it is for a good cause, so I shall."

"Good. The world needs to see more of you." He was serious.

"The world has seen enough of me. If you care to recall that the media was flooded with pictures of us after the – " She paused for a moment, trying to determine what to call their ordeal. "incident."

Hannibal Lecter looked up from what he was working on, his brow arched high. "You seem to be handling everything quite well ma Stasi. Or is this possibly a façade that you are putting on to keep people from noticing." He knew her tears spilled in the night. He saw the terror in her eyes with something unfamiliar. The abduction and rapes by the man she killed, Rohan Finn Hammerli, had been brutal. Lecter himself had been unconscious through most of what she went through, until the last day.

She sighed. She looked at him briefly and then turned away. "I am holding up. No need to be concerned Doctor. Some days are easier than others." Anastassia didn't mention that there were times that she could still breathe in the scent of the man that would have killed her.

"You are not telling me the whole truth."

Dark eyes closed and she counted to ten. "No I am not. There is no need for you to be concerned." While they had been speaking, Anastassia had taken the task of polishing the cello and wiping away her fingerprints from the fine wood. Satisfied, she put everything back into the case.

Hannibal Lecter had been sitting on the floor the entire time she was playing. He had been working on a drawing. There was no furniture in the room save for the chair that she used. His feet were bare and he wore just a pair of jeans and a white oxford shirt, which he left untucked. He would never dress that way in his own home or for public consumption, but here it was preferred. He rose with ease, leaving the pencil and paper on the hardwood floor. It only took a few steps and then he was standing before her.

"Anastassia, you need to see someone. You need to speak of what you endured. Only then will the memories become less painful." He looked into her eyes and saw a flash of defiance. No one else would dare to give him a look like that. She was, as always, the exception.

Sighing softly, Anastassia knew that there would be no point and arguing. "Then do you have a name for me?"

"Yes. I believe Alana Bloom and you would get along quite well. You two are very similar in many ways, but different enough that her opinion could make a difference."

"I will set something up in the morning with Bloom.."

Lecter stroked the side of her cheek with the backs of his knuckles, it was a gesture of the fondness he held for the younger woman. "Very well. Just make sure that it is done first thing tomorrow ma Stasi."

"Of course Hannibal." Trying not to grumble out the words was quite difficult.

He glanced at his watch and frowned. "We need to eat and then dress for the evening Anastassia. Would you prefer to dine in or out?"

Rising from the chair she laughed softly. "Silly question, in of course."

"Then you are on kitchen duty this evening. I have a few things to do first."

"You finally trust me in the kitchen. I am amazed." Giving her companion a wink she smiled.

"Yes. You have endured my lessons for a year now. I think you can be trusted. Besides, your kitchen as fully and as well stocked as mine is now."

A light hit her eyes, perhaps it was from the sunshine streaming in or perhaps it was from something much more personal. "Well after all, I know the best butcher in town."

He kissed the top of her head and walked off, only stopping to pick up the items left on the floor. Anastassia stood there for a moment, watching him. Then she turned and headed into her large spacious kitchen.

She took out the 'lamb' loin chops from the refrigerator. Those would be done with just a sear accompanied by mustard and herbs. The salad was prepped first. It was more simple fare, due to the time constraint. The salad was something fitting for the season; an arugula, pear, and asiago cheese salad that would be served in large martini glasses with few drops of excellent olive oil and fresh cracked black pepper. Dessert was even more easy, just a blood orange sorbet that was already prepared.

Deciding against the formal dining room, she set the table in the smaller informal one. The table only sat four people and was typically not used for anything besides Anastassia's meals when she was alone. Somehow because of the evening planned, the more intimate setting was more appealing than the large formal dining space that she and Hannibal Lecter normally used. Adding a finishing touch, a bottle of freshly opened 2008 Decades 5 Stagecoach Petit Verdot was placed on the table to breathe.

Dinner was casual, neither of them had dressed for the evening yet. They spoke in low tones in regards to the relaxing day spent together. Anastassia looked up and studied her dinner companion for a moment.

"Hannibal, why do you not date?"

Taking a sip of wine first, he then began to speak. "I have no need to date Anastassia. I have all I need from a companion with you." He returned her studious gaze. "Are you trying to say that you wish to see another man ma Stasi?"

There was humor to her laughter and she shook her head. "No Hannibal. I have no desire to see someone else. My life is complicated as it is. I feel no need to complicate it further. But I remember you with other women, from when I was younger. So, needless to say curiosity got the better of me."

The fork and knife pairing that Lecter was holding were placed quietly on the plate. "I am satisfied with what we have Anastassia. You make no demands of me. You and I enjoy the same things. Besides, I can share all of my life with you now. Why would I wish to see another?"

She pushed her plate away, leaving half of the meal. Pouring herself so more wine, Anastassia spoke quietly. "Did it bother you that I had known for years about your other life?"

"I could feel the tendrils of fear attack my gut when you laughed in Hammerli's face. I had but two options; trust you or kill you. I had no desire to do the latter. You mean a great deal to me Anastassia. You have for nearly a quarter of a century. I would like for you to share in more of my life, not just the gourmet side of things.

"I don't know if I can. I really do not have much of a stomach for the butchering. The aftermath of the butchering does not seem to bother me any longer."

"It did at first?"

"Yes. It bothered me a great deal actually." She looked wistful for a moment. "But it was you Hannibal. You had your reasons for doing such. I trusted you with my entirety. You were my protector, mentor, confidant, and more. You were and still are my closest friend. You never minded when the media got ahold of something that I said or did. You brushed it away like it was a piece of lint on your finest of suits. It did not matter. All that ever seemed to matter was that I was safe and happy." She paused to take another drink of the wine. "That is why I never said anything. I had no desire to lose you. After a while, it just because part of the man I knew."

"Why did you not tell me that you knew of my – proclivities?"

"I did not wish to frighten you. I did not want you to think that anything had changed between us because I knew."

"Has it changed?"

Anastassia's brow furrowed, thinking over the question for a heartbeat or two. "In a strange way yes it did change. I respected you more because of it."

Lecter looked baffled. "Why is that?"

"Because no one knew but me and that was powerful. Plus, you were able to get that part of your life such a secret. I knew, because of that, I was safe with you."

Leaning in, Lecter brushed his thumb along the lower swell of Anastassia's lip. He smiled ever so slightly. "Thank you ma Stasi, I cannot find the words to say how much I appreciate you." He glanced at his watch. "It is time to get dressed."

"Do you need anything or do you have everything here?"

Anastassia had her own suite in his home so Lecter had the same set up in her spacious home. "I am fine, thank you for inquiring." He rose and went to his own suite of rooms.

Taking the bottle and pouring a half glass of wine, she stood there just staring. This was the first time in a year that the media would be out in force around her. The idea of it all made her ill. With a shake of the head she finished the wine. Turning, she headed to her own room to get dressed.

It did not take her long to finish. Shower, hair, makeup, and with minimal effort, she was dressed. The gown was simple. The halter style neck would keep her arms free from any issues with sleeves while playing. It stayed snug and then flared out right below the hip. The circle skirt was cut on a wide bias and then a layer of dark red silk was added beneath. The small slit in the front of the dress gave a glimpse of a swirl of red with each step. Anastassia looked stunning. With the red it was as if she was walking on fire. Long hair was pulled up and back. Her hair was the color coffee untouched by cream; the thick cascade of curls accented the richness of silken tresses. A wisp of bangs slanted over her left eye and the knot of hair was pulled back off center and to the right. A comb that had been her grandmother's held everything in place. The makeup was kept simple; except her full lips. Those were painted with a rich Boudreaux color.

Heading into the room she used for practice, her brow furrowed when she did not see the case that held the cello there.

"I have already placed it in the car ma Stasi." The voice behind her said.

"Oh." She had not known he was there. "Which vehicle are we taking?"

"The XJ, I took into consideration that the cello needed space. Granted, I do enjoy driving your AMG."

The British racing green XJ Jaguar was a wonderful car. Anastassia used it primarily in bad weather and in the winter. The Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG was a sleek red convertible. Both cars were incredibly expensive by most standards. Between the two vehicles there was almost a half of a million dollars spent. Fortunately for Anastassia, she had the finances to provide such luxury items for herself.

"Perhaps a drive after this is over tonight shall be in order?"

"Perhaps." Hannibal Lecter looked at his companion. She was a stunning woman. "Tu es ma joie de vivre." The words were soft, barely audible.

Anastassia heard them all the same. "Et dans tes bras c'est mon destin."

Curling her into his arms, he held her close for a moment. Lecter was feeling somewhat sentimental this evening. He traced a fingertip down her bare back. The single digit followed a scar that ran from her shoulder blade all the way down to the base of her spine. It had been left there by the man that had abducted them. She had many scars such as that one.

Although he did not know, Lecter was the reason why she was comfortable with the multitude of scars that Hammerli had left on her body. Even when they were still fresh and raw, he had never looked at her any different than before. There may have even been something more in his gaze after finding out that she knew his secret. The scars never mattered. It was the fact that she held him high with adoration and admiration, even knowing that secret. That was what mattered.

Anastassia was leaning back in the luxurious leather seat of the car with her eyes closed. She was trying to relax. They were driving out of the city and to Cloisters Castle in Lutherville, MD. Lecter had his right hand resting lightly on the top of her thigh. His dark eyes cut over to her.

"How are you feeling Anastassia?"

"A bit nervous. I haven't played in front of anyone but you and my cello instructor for years."

Lecter smirked just a bit. "Then you need to only concentrate on me ma Stasi."

She laughed softly. "I normally will only concentrate on you whenever you are near."

"Good girl. It should be that way." He was almost playful in the moment. Reaching up, Lecter stroked a fingertip down the décolleté of her dress.

"It has been for a long time Hannibal." Her voice was serious. She abruptly changed the subject. "My mother and her charities, I am not quite sure how I got railroaded in to doing this."

"She is your mother; that is how."

"True. Very true. At least it is a good cause. The foundation is one that I have supported my entire adult life, so I really couldn't say no."

The charity was one that her parents started to help students of the arts afford their education. It was based on two things, need and skill. The event would help raise tuition for students to attend Julliard, private lessons, or specific conservatories. The night was planned for local talent to show their skills as artists. Anastassia was opening the event. The ones that would follow came from typically underprivileged lives. They were some of the finest artists in the area. The event would hold an auction for local art work, musicians, poetry and prose reading.

"Who is doing the catering Anastassia? Do you know?"

She had to think for a moment and then nodded. "Zeffert and Gold is the name. I have never used them before, but my mother swears by them for events about this size."

"What is 'this size'? Alas, ma Stasi, you have left me ill prepared for this event."

"I apologize Hannibal. It is only 150-200 people, thankfully." She looked a touch on the sheepish side for the chastisement. "For you I pre-ordered the steak au poivre and for myself I took the vegetarian option. It is just a simple roasted vegetable strudel."

He nodded and turned the wheel, they had arrived. "Excellent choices ma Stasi, although I am more pleased that you can enjoy my cooking rather than the tripe that they serve at these events."

Anastassia laughed softly, leaning over she kissed his cheek. "It pleases me the same." The valet was opening her door for her as she spoke. Lecter came over to help her out, offering a hand to her. Speaking quietly, he informed the young man about the cello in the back and the fact that it needed to be delivered quite quickly into the castle itself. A press of two twenties into the young man's hand helped considerably.

Lecter took his companion's hand and threaded it through his arm, letting her slender fingers rest upon his forearm. Arm in arm they prepared to enter the castle. The avoidance of media was impossible and the paparazzi swarmed around the pair like sharks going after their next meal. Polite and to the point, they were able to slip past the feeding frenzy fairly quickly.

Once inside, the pair split away from one another. Anastassia went to prepare and Lecter went to mingle with a few of the night's guests. There was the ringing of a bell to call everyone into the room that was set up for both dining and the stage. Jeri Serdste took center stage and began to speak.

"Thank you for coming tonight ladies and gentlemen. For those that do not know me, I am Jeri Serdste. Thirty years ago my daughter started to show an aptitude for music. Her father and I wished to cultivate that within her. She was sent to some of the finest instructors that Baltimore had to offer. While she was there, Anastassia met other children with the same aptitude. Unfortunately, they came from lesser means. These children often times went without in order for their parents to pay for these lessons. My husband and I were horrified by this. We made sure that the children had what they needed to continue with their education. Unfortunately there are so many children out there that need the extra help. We provide for as many as we can. Please help. With that I give you my daughter, Dr. Anastassia Serdste."

The applause was polite ad she took the stage. Anastassia nodded to the crowd and without fanfare she began to play. She played her prized cello unaccompanied. The sorrowful sound played from the delicate strings. It was a musical tale of love lost and love found, only to lose it for eternity. There were no words, just the delicate notes that were lovingly created by her hands. The piece lasted only twenty minutes. Yet when she was finished, there was barely a dry eye in the house. Hannibal was the first to stand, giving praise to the woman's performance. Others followed suit very quickly. The applause rained down up the musician the way the rain falls at midnight on a hot summer day. Setting the cello aside, Anastassia rose and took the stage in a different way. One of the young people in the program rushed out to collect the instrument.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your kindness. The Serdste Foundation for the Arts was set up over twenty-five years ago. My parents wished to give other children the opportunity to do what I so loved and that was play my instrument. Instruments are costly. Lessons are as well. But because of your donations to the Foundation, we are able to help almost ten thousand young people to achieve their dreams. We cannot do it without you. To support such a large number is difficult for one family to do. We need all of our families to stand together and make a dream become a reality. Every dollar generated by this event will go to the Serdste Foundation in order to help those that need it most. There is no one on our payroll. We do not accept a single sent for ourselves. So, please bid on the auctions. Donate your time and efforts. And please, give the gift that will give for a lifetime, help pay for just a single lesson if you can. Our word would be bland without music and other arts. We need your support. Thank you."

Giving another nod to the crowd, she smiled and slipped away off stage. Dinner would be starting shortly. After checking to make sure her cello was being properly cared for, she entered the dining room to find Hannibal Lecter. He was seated with her parents at a large table. Her hand glanced across his shoulder as she moved to take a seat. Lecter took her hand gently, turning it over. His lips grazed against the inside of her wrist.

"You played beautifully ma Stasi. I am very proud of you."

Her parents chimed in with the same response. Anastassia blushed beautifully next to her dinner companion. "Thank you. Thank you all."

The dinner courses were interspersed with local talent showing what they had learned. Young men and women read poetry and prose, they played their instruments, they sang for the crowd gathered. It was truly a sight to behold. Dessert was served and the last act of the night was coming on. It was an operatic piece. Anastassia excused herself momentarily.

A handsome young man took the stage shortly after she left the table. He began to sing. His rich strong baritone rang out through the crowd. The piece was from Rigoletto by Verdi. The young man was playing the part of Rigoletto from the title scene of piangi fanciulla. Off stage a woman began to sing. Lecter's chin shot upwards, he recognized the voice.

Anastassia stepped out onto the stage with the young man. Together they sang the duet made for baritone and soprano beautifully. When the music was finished the pair linked hands and took a bow together amidst the standing ovation. Giving each other a hug, then a kiss on the cheek the two departed without another word. Hannibal Lecter felt a cold rush through his veins. It was the first time that he had ever seen Anastassia show affection to another male outside of the family. He did not like it one bit.

Her parents gushed over the performance when Anastassia returned to the table. Lecter pulled her close to kiss the shell of her ear. Whatever he whispered against the delicate flesh there made her blush.

"Thank you everyone."

"Anastassia, how did you sneak this by without any of us knowing?" Her mother asked.

"Antonio, the young man I was singing with, approached me a couple of months ago and asked me to do a duet. I have no idea how he knew I could sing. I so rarely sing anywhere outside of the car anymore."

"You do us a great disservice because of that ma Stasi."

Leaning, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Hannibal."

The auction results were being tallied. The dinner was over. People mingled over drinks. Anastassia was the center of attention, which made her cling more to Lecter or her parents. Seeing one of her colleagues, she excused herself for a moment.

Antonio came up to Lecter to introduce himself. The young man's smile was sly and he leaned in to whisper something in Lecter's ear.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Lecter, or do you prefer the title of Chesapeake Ripper?"

****I will be out of town until Saturday Sept. 7, 2013. There will not be any updates until the 7****th**** or the 8****th****.****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Antonio Paravaci smiled pleasantly to Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Lecter appeared nonplussed. There was a slight tilt of his head to the side and confusion touched his eyes in a world class performance.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Paravaci?"

"You heard me Dr. Lecter."

"Yes, I did. I must inform you that I have no idea what it is that you speak of."

"I understand. You do not wish to admit such. Understandable, given the circumstances, but I will give you the option of meeting elsewhere. Actually, no, there is no other option. I shall see you at three o'clock in the afternoon this Monday. Ciao Doctor Lecter." Antonio Paravaci walked away without another word.

Fingertips brushed lightly down Lecter's spine and he stiffened. Turning swiftly he was met with the warm smile of Anastassia Serdste. Lecter was taken aback. It was rare for anyone to have the ability to startle him, especially Anastassia. He knew her scent. He knew the delicate sounds of her footfalls. Seeing him relax visibly, Anastassia spoke first.

"Hannibal? What is wrong?" The smile had faded and turned to a frown.

"We will discuss it when we leave ma Stasi."

Anastassia nodded gently and threaded her arm through his. "Perhaps it is time for us to leave then?"

"Agreed."

The ride home was quiet. They had left the party somewhat earlier than what made Jael Serdste happy. Anastassia made her mother feel a bit better by leaving a large donation of funds to the foundation. The two doctors spoke quietly on the way back to Anastassia's home. She puzzled over what happened between Lecter and the young man Antonio Paravaci.

"Is he a threat Hannibal?"

"I am not sure yet. I am positive that he will use the information for blackmail. What sort of blackmail, I do not know."

"I do not like the sound of this."

"Nor do I. Alas, it has happened. So, it will be taken care of promptly."

Anastassia squeezed his hand lightly. She knew that he was concerned. He did not appear to be worried in the least. She knew that it would be taken care of promptly if there was an issue.

Lecter returned the squeeze. With a flick of eyes, he looked at his companion. "To paraphrase a friend – it is not a good idea to threaten a man that spends his days thinking of killing."

They ended the conversation upon reaching Anastassia's home. Upon arrival, they went their separate ways within. Anastassia needed to place the cello in its proper place. They both changed and met in the kitchen. She was brewing them both large mugs of tea, when Lecter walked in.

"Thank you ma Stasi."

"Quite welcome." She smiled gently at him. "Shall we go out onto the balcony and enjoy the tea?"

"With you dressed like that, I would hope it would be the back balcony." He eyed her clothing choice. All she wore was one of his old dress shirts.

She chuckled softly. "Of course, indecent exposure is not one of my proclivities Hannibal."

"Tell me more of these proclivities Dr. Serdste."

She laughed at him. The sound was warm and welcoming. With a shake of her head, she spoke. "You won't like me when I am psychoanalyzed Dr. Lecter."

They laughed together. Lecter stepped closer to her. Setting the mug of tea down, Anastassia reached up to wrap her arms around her neck. Pressed close together, he kissed her lips fondly. "I have spent a small fortune on sleepwear for you over the years and still you procure my cast offs every chance you get."

Anastassia leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I am comforted by your scent."

"It is that simple?"

"But of course."

He shook his head. Lecter's eyes searched Anastassia's darker ones. She was nearly as tall as he was and he looked directly into the fathomless depths. This was the only person in the world that he trusted completely. His conscious was turned off to everyone but this single woman. It amazed him in many ways. The simple fact that he could truly care for anyone since his sister was killed astonished him.

"I am worried about you Hannibal."

"Whatever for?"

"Whatever happened to you at the event has you bothered."

"I am that easy to read ma Stasi?"

"No. I just know you that well."

"You shouldn't worry Anastassia."

"I will worry. There is nothing you can do about that Hannibal."

Releasing her, Lecter chuckled softly. They went up the staircase and out onto the back balcony. The view was beautiful. A mixture of city lights and trees that were just started to turn with the oncoming fall filled the horizon. Anastassia sat down in one of the chair. He took the time to set the mug of tea down and went back inside. She puzzled over the abrupt departure and before she could say something he had returned.

A large cashmere throw was taken from the back of her chair in the bedroom; Lecter took the time to cover her with the soft weight. Sitting down next to her, he sipped the tea.

"Thank you."

"I do not need you getting chilled."

Looking out into the night, Anastassia spoke once more. "We have changed Hannibal."

"In what way ma Stasi?"

"Between us."

"Oh? Please explain."

"A few years ago, we would never have done this. We would have never sat outside in the middle of the night on the balcony. We might have had sex." She laughed softly. "But we would have never just sat here because we could."

Lecter reached over and took her hand in his. Drawing it upwards he kissed the back of her slender hand with warmth and affection. "Our lives changed after the ordeal with Hammerli ma Stasi. I have always trusted you. With every inch of my being I have trusted you, but now that trust has grown deeper. You have proven to me that you are mine in so many ways." He looked upwards at the night sky, studying the stars. "I have never been as close to any one as I am you Anastassia. I have never been truly able to share my world. With you, I am able."

Lecter paused and then began again. "Even I need comfort now and again ma Stasi. Apparently you give that to me." Turning he looked at her. "You are mine Anastassia Nicoletta Serdste. You are mine fully. You are my pardox."

She nodded. Anastassia pulled her hand from his grasp. Fingers gently splayed against his cheek. A single digit caressed along the sharpness of Lecter's cheekbone.

"Is that why you looked angered when I kissed Antonio's cheek after the performance?"

Lecter was startled. "I am surprised with the lighting set up that you could see that."

"I couldn't. I could feel it when I returned to you."

"You never cease to amaze me ma Stasi."

"I believe it has been said Hannibal that you have the eyes of a mourner and lips that bespoke both cruelty and kindness. I do not recall where the line comes from, but it is so true."

"Have I ever been cruel to you Anastassia?"

"No. Never."

"Good. I would be abhorred to know that you have found cruelty in me."

"Hannibal, I have known you almost my entire life. I could not think that of you. Everything you do is precise and has meaning. I may not always understand, but I know you are being genuine to yourself."

"Thank you."

"What are you going to do about Antonio?"

"That answer will have to wait until I speak with him again. I do not know his plans so I cannot formulate one of my own."

"Not even a mental outline?"

"He will be disposed of. That is the only outcome I can give you."

"Will you need my help?"

Lecter turned his head sharply. There was neither nary a sound nor a moment from him in the surprise of her words. Finally a single brow arched high and he spoke. "Are you offering to dispose of him?"

"Yes."

He smiled a secretive smile. Leaning over, Lecter brushed his lips against his companion's cheek. "I would be proud to accept your help then ma Stasi."

Leaving the tea mugs where they sat, Lecter rose. His arm slid beneath Anastassia's legs and the other behind her back. Lifting her with ease, they exited the night air and went inside.

Their lovemaking lasted into the wee hours of the morning. When Anastassia woke, she was very much in the same position as when she finally drifted off to sleep with dawn breaking through the sky. Nestled in Lecter's arms, she stretched. His eyes opened ever so slightly to look down upon the woman he held.

"Good morning." His voice was rough with sleep.

"Good morning Hannibal."

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

She kissed him again and rose from the bed. Lecter smiled to himself, enjoying the view of the lovely woman as she walked off to the bathroom. He could hear the morning routine as he lay back against the sheets.

"I will start breakfast if you make the coffee Hannibal."

"I believe it is a date then ma Stasi." He rose to follow his own morning routine as Anastassia walked out the door and headed down to the kitchen.

They spoke quietly as breakfast was being made. She started with a warmed grapefruit and orange selection. A butter brown sugar sauce with roasted coconut was added to the warmed citrus fusion. Caviar butter topped fresh toasted bagels was served with 'ham' and Gruyère cheese topped waffle tartines.

They ate quietly in the small breakfast nook off the kitchen. The room was quite small. But it was filled with a glorious two person table and a neatly arranged fireplace. It was one of Lecter's favorite places to relax within Anastassia's home.

"I am meeting Will Graham for lunch."

"Oh? Whatever for?"

"The latest case that the FBI has is making Will a bit worse."

Anastassia looked up, thoughtful. "Will you help him or send him in a different direction?"

"Help. The person that they are looking for is quite rude. He has insulted my work on several occasions."

Chuckling softly, Anastassia looked positively amused. "In what way did he insult you?"

"He compares himself to me." Lecter tsk'ed at the notion.

She pursed her lips slightly in thought. "Perhaps invite him here for lunch then Hannibal. The environment is easier to relax in than your office or somewhere in public."

"What is wrong with my office?"

"There is nothing wrong with it. It is not conducive to relaxation alas."

"You make a fine point ma Stasi."

"I will make lunch and then afterwards become scarce so you and Will may take the time you need to discuss this newest fan of your's."

Pulling the phone from his pocket, Lecter did something that he loathed. He sent a text to Will. It wasn't much, just a statement to meet at Anastassia's home. "Done."

"I believe seared scallop salad, lobster and corn chowder served in bread bowls, and then a dessert of bread pudding with whisky sauce should suit us for the afternoon meal."

"None of the meat from our special butcher?"

"No. I need not to eat so much animal protein. Seafood doesn't bother me at least."

Lecter nodded. "Is that not a little heavy for the American standard of lunch?"

A little shrug was given. "Fall is upon us and the days are cool. I believe that would be a meal worthy with the chill of this early fall."

"And you are in need of comfort food."

She laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do need a bit of comfort food now and again."

"Very well then, you need to get started then. I shall clear the table." Leaning closer, Lecter tucked an errant curl back behind her ear before starting the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day progressed quickly. Hannibal Lecter left on a quick errand. Anastassia was planning on serving the meal with a nice chardonnay. She had discovered that there was only one bottle left of what she wished to use. A specific wine, Bouchard Pere & Fils2007 Corton-Charlemagne Grand Cru, was needed and Lecter went out to find another bottle. She was sitting on the sofa working on some knitting using an exquisite cashmere yarn when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door for Will Graham, Anastassia spoke warmly. "Please Will, come in."

"Thank you."

He followed behind Anastassia as she took him through the large home and into the less formal sitting room. Placing the knitting back in the basket she turned to him and spoke.

"Please have a seat Will. May I get you something to drink? Some tea perhaps?"

He shook his head. "No thank you Dr. Serdste. I'm fine. Where is Dr. Lecter?"

Taking a seat herself, she smiled gently at the nervous man. "I understand in the business side of things that you call me Dr. Serdste. Please Will, you are a guest in my home, Anastassia is fine."

"Thank you Anastassia."

"Hannibal had to run a quick errand for me. He should not be long at all."

They chatted for a little while. It was just mundane chit-chat. Both Will and Anastassia were enjoying each other's company when a timer went off. Anastassia rose from her seat and asked Will to follow.

"I have some finishing touches to put on lunch; let's continue this conversation in the kitchen?"

"I am sorry Anastassia. I did not realize I was interrupting your lunch. Dr. Lecter told me to meet him here at one in the afternoon."

The kitchen smelled wonderful. The tease of an aroma of good food filled the air. She laughed softly. "Will, the idea was that you would be joining us for lunch. So please? Will you join us?"

Will looked embarrassed for a brief moment and then nodded. "I would be delighted to. Thank you."

"Take a seat at the bar Will. Are you sure there is nothing I might get you?" She smiled.

"Water please?"

She pulled a heavy crystal glass from a cabinet and a bottle of water from the refrigerator. The top of the water bottle was opened in her slender, yet strong, hands. Pouring the glass to half full, she placed both the glass and the bottle in front of Will Graham.

"How are you doing these days Will?"

He gave the same reply he always gave. "Fine, and you?"

Anastassia made a face at him. She was relaxed and at ease in her own home. "Will, I am a physician. I can see with my own eyes that you are not fine."

There was a spark of anger in Will's bright blue eyes. "What has Dr. Lecter told you?"

Blinking in surprise, she shook her head. "He said you would be coming out for lunch." She paused and sighed. "Will, Hannibal does not tell me of his patients or of his conversations with you. You have nothing to fear there. You are clammy with sweat and pale. Your eyes twitch nervously and you are having a bit of a problem with repetitive motions. You cheeks look as if they burn with a low grade fever. It wouldn't surprise me if you have had a headache that has lasted a while. How do I know all of this? I can see you with my own two eyes."

"I am sorry Anastassia. I didn't mean to – "

"No you didn't. There is no reason to be sorry. I do worry of course Will. Hannibal is quite fond of you."

She turned to remove the freshly baked round loaves of bread. They would be turned into bread bowls shortly. The salad was made and a couple of sprays of truffle oil and wine were added to the greens from a kitchen atomizer. The soup was stirred and the whisky sauce reduction was checked upon. Leaning against the counter, Anastassia looked at Will.

"Will. Please get yourself checked out. Something is amiss."

"That is why I see Dr. Lecter on a regular basis."

"I think this is more physical than mental. Something is not right Will." She spoke gently.

He nodded and in a quiet voice said a simple thank you once more. The door opened in that moment. Hannibal Lecter walked in from the garage carrying a small sack. Pausing to kiss Anastassia's cheek, he greeted Will Graham with more warmth than his usual cool demeanor. "Good afternoon Will. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Rising, Will offered a hand to Lecter. "Always a pleasure Dr. Lecter."

"Has Anastassia been keeping you occupied while I was out?" He smiled upon hearing her laughter.

"Yes. She is a delightful hostess." Will's own smile faltered slightly.

"Is something wrong Will?"

"No. Not at all."

"Hannibal will you please uncork the bottles of wine and put them in the decanters?" Anastassia asked.

"Of course my dear."

Will Graham watched the pair. They looked like a happy couple. Will Graham was taken aback to see Lecter dressed so casually. Hannibal Lecter looked comfortable in a pair of well-worn jeans, driving moccasins, and a fisherman's sweater. Anastassia was dressed similarly in a pair of jeans, sweater and moccasins as well. Their outfits had not been planned. Will could sense that there were hidden secrets between the two. He couldn't tell you what, but he knew there was something in the way that they looked at each other.

"Gentlemen, lunch is ready. If you both would be so kind as to find a seat in the dining room? I will bring everything out shortly."

Anastassia had set the table earlier. They were using the informal dining room. It was more personable than the large formal dining room that was located in the opposite direction in her home. Lecter led the way and took a seat at the head of the table. It put Anastassia to his left and Will to the right. It had already been decided that would be the seating arrangement since Anastassia was left handed. The men kept the conversation light. Anastassia did a quick sear of the scallops using a kitchen torch before bringing the first course out. They all talked about the weekend. Lecter was telling the story of Anastassia surprising him and her parents with the final act.

"I didn't realize that you were voice trained Dr. Ser – Uhm. Anastassia."

She smiled. "I believe that depends on who you talk to Will. I am sure that that there are quite a few people that would disagree with the thought of me being trained."

"Ma Stasi you are far too modest."

She laughed softly and shook her head at the men. "Perhaps. Do you know Antonio Paravaci by chance Will? He was my duet partner."

"I recall the name from somewhere. But I could not tell you where."

Lecter nodded. "He is an interesting boy. Quite charming in his own right." The tone was somewhat dry.

Anastassia chuckled lightly. "I suppose you could say that." Excusing herself she cleared the table and returned with the next course. Lunch was rich lobster corn chowder served in fresh baked bread bowls.

They ate well. The soup warming them in the cool afternoon was a pleasant distraction. Anastassia brought out the dessert course; she only came in with two desserts. Lecter looked puzzled.

"I have a call to make so I will leave you gentlemen to get on with your business." The hospital had called and she needed to return it quickly. Giving Lecter a kiss on his cheek and a nod to Will, she left.

Lecter watched her leave. There was something in his eyes that betrayed him and Will Graham noticed.

"You love her don't you Dr. Lecter?"

"Love? No Will. I care for Anastassia deeply. She is many things to me and we have known each other a long time. I do not believe it to be love."

"I think it is something neither of you wish to risk saying or believing."

Lecter's voice became terse. "Analyzing the analyst Will?"

"Observation Dr. Lecter. It is merely an observation."

They got down to business. The crime scene photos were indelicate at best. Hannibal Lecter looked over each photograph. There were similarities to the Chesapeake Ripper killings, but it merely surface value. It was not a copycat either. Implements that had been used on the body were identical to the ones that the Chesapeake Ripper used and in the same fashion. Yet they were not left in the body. The implements were tied in a neat package off to the side. The bodies lacked the surgical skill as well as the organ removal. They were homage. They were an offering to the greater killer.

"I can see him Dr. Lecter. I can see how he does it. I can even see why he does it. What I can't see is who he is. This man – "

"Statistically speaking you believe him to be male Will?"

"No. There are bodily fluids on each of the bodies."

Lecter cringed inwardly at the mere notion of that. His face showed nothing.

"This man is what I can't see. There is no pattern to a preference. We have different ages, genders, hair colors – everything. He is meticulous like the Chesapeake Ripper. Yet it is not the same. I do not believe it is a coincidence. This man wishes to be greater than the Ripper. He wishes to go from protégé to master."

"You think that they are working together?"

"No." Will closed his eyes. "This man wants to achieve status or something along the sorts. This man wants the world to know who and what he is. The Chesapeake Ripper does not care about any of that." Will Graham opened his eyes once more, but remained somewhat lost in thought. "The Ripper is being idolized. This is almost a sacrifice to the man's god. The god he worships is the Ripper."

Lecter shook his head. None of this was truly a surprise. He now had an inkling of something else. "This man is young is he not?"

"I believe so yes."

"He is impulsive?" Lecter asked.

"Yes and no. The victims are not based upon impulse but upon study. It is the act of killing that is impulsive. The killings are messy. We know where and when each one took place. The Ripper rarely leaves us anything to go on any more."

Lecter shut the folder that he had been studying. "You will find him Will. He will make a mistake and soon."

"How do you know this Dr. Lecter?"

"I just do. He is becoming too impatient. He wants a sort of recognition that he cannot have. With that he will become impulsive and try to – dare I say? Branch out."

Will Graham nodded. "I think you are correct Dr. Lecter. I need to figure out how."

"You will do so. Not to worry." Lecter patted the other man's shoulder. "I have the utmost of faith in you Will."


End file.
